The Castles
by LillylovesCaskett
Summary: The everyday lives of the growing Castle family.


In her nine months of pregnancy she found herself always so tired. But, Castle was writing up chapters left and right, so when the baby was born, he could help her with their daughter.

Kate rubbed her bump, trying to calm the kicking that was happening in her stomach. All of a sudden, she felt a sharp pain, and then relief. She sat their frozen; either having peed herself, other water just broke. She was going with the second of her two options.

"Castle?" She still sat there frozen, not knowing what to do. "Rick?" This time, she felt pain and it emanated in her voice.

"Kate, are you okay?" Castle called from his office.

"Can you come here." Kate held her stomach.

"Kate?" Castle came running in the room, standing in the door frame of their bedroom. "Honey, what's wrong? Is the baby okay?" He closed the gap between them and placed a hand on her stomach.

"Hurts." She breathed out, pushing the hair out of her face.

"It sounds like labor!" Castle jumped up and turned in a circle, too beside himself to sit.

Kate's eyes widened, a hit of sarcasm playing on her tongue. "You think?"

Castle helped her up slowly, slinging her bag over his shoulder and leading her to the door. When they made it to the lobby, his driver was waiting for them intently.

"Castle, I hate you so much. Why did you do this to me?" She gritted her teeth as they rode in the car, a contraction reminding her how uncomfortable this all was.

"I know, sweetie, I know." He combed the side of her head and kissed her temple.

They finally arrived at the hospital, been admitted, and put into a room to wait and see how long this would last. So after tests and checks and thrree false alarms, Kate was exhausted. She was asleep in the hospital bed, Castle rubbing his thumb along her forehead.

All of a sudden, Martha busted through the door unannounced. "Hello darlings!"

"Mother?" Castle questioned. Beckett had told hims he really didn't want visitors while she was in labor. She may be more open than she once was, but this was different.

"Sorry, darling, I'm just so excited!" Martha gestured to the room, a smile taking over her face. "How is our mother to be?"

"She had a rough start, but she's managing to get some sleep." Castle looked over his shoulder at his wife who was still sound asleep.

"You'e going to make a wonderful father, Richard. You already are to Alexis." Martha put a hand on her son's shoulder.

"Thank you, mother." Castle smiled, bringing Martha into a hug.

"And Katherine will make a spectacular mother."

"Yes she will. I just wish I could do more for her right now." He glanced over his shoulder again.

"Well kiddo, all you can do right now is hold her hand, talk her through it, and be there always."

"Thanks, mother, for everything." He squeezed he hand, kissing her cheek in gratitude.

"I'll see you soon." She smiled and then turned for the door to give them their privacy.

"Push!" She heard he doctor yell to her as she squeezed Castle's hand.

"Ahh!" She closed her eyes shut, trying to ignore the pain.

"I can almost see the head. Push again. One, two, three!"

Kate screamed again, shaking her head, trying anything to get through these last few moments.

"Come on Kate, we're so close. That's my girl." Castle kissed the side of her temple.

With one last push, Kate heard silence, and then an infant's cry ring out through the room. She watched as the doctor carried her baby away from her, and she panicked. "Where are they taking her? What's wrong?"

"Shh, it's alright, Kate. Nothing's wrong with her. All newborns need tests and things. It's fine." He smoothed her hair back, trying to console her.

"When can I hold her?"

"When they clean her up and make sure everything is okay."

Soon enough, one of the nurses came over to them holding a little, pink bundle. Kate extended her arms willingly, so eager to hold her child. "Hi baby girl." Kate smoothed the little fuzz on Gracie's head. Castle watched from next to Kate, leaning down to kiss her temple. She looked at him and kissed him on the lips. "She's perfect."

"You both are." Castle said as he caressed his daughter's head.

Kate finally handed Gracie over to Castle so she could get some rest. He snuck out to the waiting room to finally introduce the newest member of the Castle family to everyone waiting.

When he rounded the corner, Alexis saw him approaching with the pink bundle in his arms. Alexis sat, staring at the baby in awe. "Alexis, this is your new baby sister."

"My sister?" Alexis jumped up from her seat, closing the gap that separated them.

"Yes, this is Gracie." He extended the sleeping, little girl to her sister.

Alexis looked at her in amazement. "She's beautiful." She looked up and smiled at her dad. "How's mom?"

"She's doing great. They both did great." Castle slung an arm around Alexis' shoulders gently.

"She's so tiny." Alexis hummed in the little one's ear, so happy to finally meet her sister.

Just then, Martha rounded the corner, taking in the scene in front of her. "Oh darling!" She hastened her step to see Gracie.

"Grams, it's a girl! Gracie!" Alexis offered Gracie to Martha, and she took her eagerly.

"Oh Richard, she's just perfect! She looks just like her mother. Speaking of which, how is Katherine?"

"Tired, she's asleep right now. But she's doing well."

"Fabulous!" Martha cheered, so incredibly thankful for her family. "Well, we will come back later, give you guys some privacy. You should get back before she freaks out that you're gone." Martha transferred the baby back to Rick and hugged them both.

"Alright, mother."

Alexis faced her dad, giving him a hug.

"Alexis, I don't want you to be jealous of."

She cut him off, realizing what he was saying. "Dad, it's fine. I'm not jealous. I'm so happy. Especially if you're happy." She smiled and squeezed his arm.

"You'll always be my little girl. I just don't want you to be upset because."

She did it again. "Because Gracie has a mother and I don't?"

"Yes." He kissed Gracie on the top of her head.

"Dad, I wouldn't have it any other way. I love this little family we have going on. Kate's been more of a mom to be than my mom ever has been. This is perfect just the way it is."

"I love you." Castle couldn't say anything but that. She was such an amazing young lady.

"I love you too. I'll see you soon." Alexis hugged her dad and kissed her baby sister on the top of her head before turning and catching up with Martha.

Castle got back to Kate's room, sitting in the rocking chair next to his wife with his new baby in his arms. Both were sound asleep and the room was silent. He watched them both as he thought of how perfect everything was, how lucky he was to have found someone who loves him and cares for him and that he can do anything for. And now, the had a child together, a family. Simply perfect.


End file.
